Destiny
by Holly-Anne Rivers
Summary: Cas didn't release the souls from purgatory... Now he's human, and running from a different kind of Hell.    Season 6 ending the way I wanted it to. Spoilers for the end of season 6. HumanCas.    *Story used to be called The Man Who Knew Too Much*
1. The Beginning of the End

_**A/N:**__ This is how I wanted Season 6 to end. This is my first Supernatural fanfic… so enjoy._

_This is set right before Cas fights Raphael… Cas didn't kill Balthazar (Spell-check might have this spelling wrong… so if it is….tell me.). And Anna's not dead… she also doesn't want to kill Sam any more…. The Title is subject to change..._

_And I'm in market for a Beta. So if anyone wants to be my Beta… Message me! :D please :l_

_**Words:**__ 585_

_**Rating:**__ T for now… (I can't think of any reason for upping the rating… but I don't believe in absolutes.)_

_**Summary: **__Season 6 ending the way I wanted it to. Spoilers for the end of season 6. HumanCas later._

_ONWARD!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Man Who Knew Too Much<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

He knew he couldn't win. It wasn't possible without the souls, but he knew he couldn't go through with it. Not after what Dean had said. He couldn't betray his family like that, but a plan started to form in his head as he stared at Raphael and Crowley.

"Now… you have 2 options. Flee or Die." Crowley said. Cas looked between Crowley and Raphael for a moment before he picked up the blood and tossed it to the demon before disappearing.

He watched, invisible, as the demon and angel preformed the ritual. He wasn't shocked when Dean and Bobby had come and tried to stop the pair from opening purgatory. It took all the strength he had to stop Crowley from hurting the boys, but he had to wait. Couldn't die too soon.

A victorious smile spread over Raphael's face as Crowley shouted the last words at the dog's blood spread on the wall. Nothing happened.

"Hm… Maybe I said it wrong?" Crowley said.

"You said it perfectly." Cas said appearing behind them with the empty jar in his hands. "What you needed was this." He sat the jar on the stainless steel counter and turned to see Dean and Bobby get to their feet.

"Enough of these games Castiel… Give us the blood." Raphael said angrily.

Crowley said, "Game's over… His jars empty." He gestured to the empty jar on the counter. He turned to Cas. "So… Castiel. How'd your ritual go? Better than ours I'll bet."

Cas just stared at them. It was silent for a few moments. It was Dean who spoke first, "You didn't do it… Did you?"

Cas looked at him for a moment before he looked back to the pair standing in front of him.

Raphael looked ready to burst with anger as he pulled out his angel blade. "Big mistake." He shot into motion like a bullet out of a gun.

He knew he wouldn't win. It wasn't possible.

He felt his life slipping away as he lay on the floor. He watched as Raphael disappeared as the angel blade flew throw the air where he stood a millisecond ago.

His last breath left him as Sam, Dean and Bobby got to his side. He closed his eyes and died.

* * *

><p>The group left the warehouse and went to the cars still parked in the front. They sat on the cars, not saying a word.<p>

Bright colors filled the sky as sunrise came. A flutter of wings made all of them look up. "He's not dead," Balthazar stated, standing in front of the trio.

"What do you mean?" Bobby growled at the angel.

He rolled his eyes. "I said, 'He's not dead.'"

"But we all saw him die," Sam said, looking over at Dean, who hasn't said a word since he watched his friend die.

"Yes you did. But he's not dead," Balthazar said. "He fell."

"Fell as in…" Sam said.

"Human." A new voice said from behind the group said. The boys turned to see Anna standing behind them.

"And you need to find him. Before Raphael."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sam asked. "We have no idea where to look."

"I do." Anna said, folding her arms across her chest. "Well, I will… when we get there."

"Where?" Dean asked, speaking for the first time.

"Not where, When." Balthazar said. "The future." He clapped his hands and everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Read and Review please give me feedback._


	2. Dark Side of the Moon

_**A/N:**__ Hi readers. I want to thank a surprising amount of people! (In chronological order _

_Thanks to:_

_Valeskathesilverwolf for Alerting, Favoriting, Reviewing and adding me to the Author Alert list! Thanks_

_KansasAngel94 for Alerting, Favoriting and Reviewing! Thanks_

_Jedi Master Holly Black for Alerting! Thanks_

_VisionX23 for Favoriting, Alerting, and Reviewing! Thanks_

_nrtel for Favoriting and Alerting! Thanks_

_And Mega Thanks to Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase for Reviewing, Alerting AND… For being my beta and putting up with all my irksome questions! :D_

_**Words: **__717_

_ONWARD!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Man Who Knew Too Much<strong>

**Chapter 2: Dark Side of the Moon**

The shouts and car horns outside were barely audible over the din of the small New York City bar. Cas watched as the people talked, laughed and drank. He could barely keep his eyes open as he leaned against the bar and waited for the end of his shift in just over an hour.

"Ohhh… Sweetie. You're dead on your feet. Go home!" Emily said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Cas stood up all the way and said, "I can't. I have an hour left of my shift, I can't afford to leave now."

"Cas, Sweetie. In case you missed it... I own this bar!" She said loudly. Her long brown ponytail swung around her head as she gestured around the large room."It won't kill you to go home and get to sleep." She held up her hand to stop his interruption. "You have school in the morning and it's almost midnight." Cas tried to say something, but she shushed him, "Go home! That's an order!" She pointed to the door and stared at him for a moment.

Cas sighed in defeat and grabbed his backpack from under the bar. He waved to Emily before walking out of the bar and into the New York street.

* * *

><p>Cas was home faster than he thought he'd be. He pulled back the broken section of chain link fence and slipped through. He picked his way through the debris littering the empty warehouse on the edge of the city. He slowly climbed the staircase that led to the top floor. When he finally got to the top, he tossed his backpack in the doorway of the room by the window.<p>

He climbed over the pile of blanket that was his bed to the window. He tied the sheet that covered the window to the rusty nail on the wall, and pushed the window open. He stretched his legs out across the sill and felt the cool, spring breeze blow through the room. He loved the view from up here, he could see the Statue of Liberty in the distance and he could smell the salty sea air. He thought about Emily and wondered what she would think if she knew he lived alone in an abandoned warehouse.

He stared at the moon and stars and felt the familiar pang of emptiness he felt whenever he looked at the sky. Someday he'll find where he fits into the world.

Cas didn't know how long he sat there looking up at the black sky before he finally lay on his blankets and tried not to dream.

* * *

><p><em>Flames licked up the body of the man across the meadow… he screamed and vanished… A flash of light seared across his eyes and the scene changed. A beautiful woman with bright red hair and a long, silver blade in her hand, stabbing a big black guy… he fell back as wings appeared on the ground around him… another flash of light… "Sammy!" Someone called from somewhere he couldn't see… Lightning struck and he saw a man covered in blood and hooks tearing in to the flesh all over his body… A child with milky white eyes, covered in blood smiled at him. A woman with long black hair being attacked by a giant dog, she was slashing at it with the same silver blade as the red head had. Her eyes flashed black… Bright lights and game show music played as he burst through the doors in the middle of a large room with 2 men attached at the leg to pedestals on either side of him. He disappeared and a bag caught fire at his feet. And a man turned to ash right in front of him. A girl in a waitress uniform coughed up black goo and fell dead. Three people appeared and everything slowed down… the man that had hooks all over him was there, with a very tall guy and an old guy in flannel… one word appeared in his mind… Family.<em>

Cas's eyes shot open and he bolted upright. He took a deep shaky breath and looked at the cheap alarm clock beside him. He cursed and jumped up… he was going to be late.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Read and Review I love feedback._


	3. Fallen Idols

_**A/N:**__ Ok… This is the chapter I like a lot… 3 new characters and over 2000 words. Doubling the length of my story! =D_

_Thanks to:_

_Iryann for Favoriting. Thanks._

_snow-wolf for Alerting. Thanks._

_valeskathesilverwolf for Reviewing. Thanks._

_VisionX23 for Reviewing. Thanks._

_caraley for Alerting and Reviewing. Thanks._

_LastBishop for Reviewing and Alerting. Thanks._

_And thanks to Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase for being an amazing Beta ^.^ so this chapter was edited by Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase and any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone._

_**Words:**__ 2080_

_ONWARD!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Man Who Knew Too Much<strong>

**Chapter 3: Fallen Idols**

Dean, Sam, and Bobby looked around at the dark crossroads they stood in. The settings looked familiar…but the boys couldn't place why they'd seen it before.

"Providence, Rhode Island." Anna said, walking up to the boys. "2028."

Dean sighed, "So what's our first step?"

"First, we have to find a computer," Sam said.

A thought occurred to him that he hadn't thought of before. They had no money, no car, and no idea what to do now. Suddenly, a small box appeared at Dean's feet. He looked at Sam, shrugged and picked the box up. He opened it to find plastic cards and shiny gold badges and a set of car keys. He looked around and saw his Impala sitting under a tree.

They all needed sleep before they did anything, so Dean drove to the nearest motel to get rooms for the group.

* * *

><p>Bright and early that morning, Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Anna headed out to the town's library for an exciting day of hunting in the world of computers. Anna walked around the library, looking at the books that lined the shelves as the boys worked. It took them a surprisingly short amount of time to figure out how to find the information they were looking for.<p>

"I found it!" Sam said, getting the attention of Dean and Bobby. "17 years ago, a falling star hit a field in Montana where this then grew, overnight." He pointed to the picture of a giant Autumn Blaze Maple grown in the middle of the empty field. "Then, at the same time, _another _falling star hit some place called Birdseye, Indiana exactly 9 months before one of only 2 babies was born in that year. A baby boy named Castiel."

"Let's go then." Dean said, standing up. He looked around for Anna and found her with her nose buried in a book back in the corner, sitting in one of the big chairs by the window. Dean tapped her shoulder lightly and said, "We found him."

She smiled and asked, "Where's his grace?" she sat the book down beside her.

"A field in Montana." He looked down at the book on the chair; he picked it up and looked back up at Anna, only to find empty air in front of him. He sighed and tossed the book back on the chair.

He walked back to Sam, and Bobby outside, he climbed in the car and started the long drive to Birdseye, Indiana.

* * *

><p>The boys sat in the only restaurant in town, Sam typed a few words on the laptop they had bought earlier. He looked at the article he found after typing Cas' name in the browser. and said, "He's a runaway."<p>

"What?" Dean asked with his mouth full of fried food.

Sam handed Dean the laptop and said, "He ran away from home less than a year ago."

Bobby sat silently, listening to the boys talking. "So, we have to find him and we have no idea where he is?" Dean said, sitting down the bacon cheeseburger and looking at his brother.

"Right," Sam took the laptop back and read more of the article. He sighed and said, "His parents are still here." He said the address and looked up at Dean and Bobby. "We have to talk to them. Maybe they know where he went." They quickly finished their food and left.

* * *

><p>Dean drove up to the address Sam had given him before going to do more research on the laptop they'd bought earlier with Bobby in the passenger seat.<p>

The small farmhouse before them was Cas' house. Its shutters were faded white and the light blue walls were peeling in the bright sun. Weeds grew up the sides and the whole place looked abandoned.

Dean looked at the house for a moment before walking up the narrow driveway to the door. He knocked and waited for a small woman with grey streaked hair who opened the main door and stared at him through the screen. "Can I help you?" she asked, half hiding behind the door.

He held up the FBI badge and said, "I'm Agent Tyler. That's Agent Perry. We're here to talk to you about your son."

She hesitated before she slowly opened the door and let them inside. The inside was worse than the outside… Peeling wall paper covered half the wall and a crack on the ceiling had a dark stain covering part of the wall in the hall leading up to the living room.

A large fat man leaned back in a recliner with a can of beer in one hand and the remote for the TV in the other hand. He looked up at the boys when they entered the room with a scowl, "Who are these people you let in my house, Margret?" He asked with a gruff voice.

"They're with the FBI, Bill. They want to talk to us about Castiel," She said to her husband. They looked at each other for a moment before Margret gestured for the boys to sit down.

"Would you like anything?" Margret asked, folding her hands in front of her.

"No thank you ma'am. Do you have any idea where Castiel would go?" Bobby asked her, looking between Margret and Bill. Margret sat down on chair beside her husband.

"If we knew that he'd back here, wouldn't he?" Bill said, angrily.

"We just need any information you may have, sir." Dean said, trying to control his temper.

"We have no idea, Agent. He just left with no warning and hasn't contacted us at all." Margret said, shooting a worried glance at her husband.

"Would you mind if we take a look at his room?" Dean asked, looking at Margret.

"Fine." Bill said, "Take them to his room, Margret."

She jumped up and led them to a room down the hall. It looked more like a closet than a room, but that's not what got Dean's attention. "It's empty." He said, stepping into his room.

"That's how Cas kept it. Bare." Margret said, leaning against the doorway. Dean's phone rang suddenly. "Hello?" Dean said, raising the phone to his ear.

"Dean." Sam said, speaking quietly. "I finally managed to find the medical records… the only thing is… it doesn't look good… when he was 14 he was hospitalized with a broken arm."

"Really?" Dean asked, walking out of the room while Bobby opened drawers and snooped through the room.

"Yes, his parents said it was from falling out of a tree but I don't think it was because long before that there was more trips to the ER with broken bones, bad bruises, once for dehydration, but no psychotic breaks. Which was confusing… Because Anna had her first psychotic break when she was 2 and the same should have happened to Cas… then I noticed that when Cas was three his parents took him to the church to have an exorcism."

"An exorcism?" Dean said, looking at Margret in the doorway. She looked at the floor.

"Yes."

"Ok… Thanks Sam." He turned to her and said, "Why did you have your son get an exorcism?" He asked Margret. She stared at the floor and didn't say anything. "Did you think the voices were the Devil?" He was getting more and more angry with every word.

"H-how did you know about the voices?" She asked quietly, still staring at the floor.

"And what? When that didn't work you tried beating the devil out of him?"

"No… That's-"

Dean interrupted whatever she was going to say, "But he got sick of it and just left. Isn't that what happened?"

Bobby walked over to him and said, "Dean, calm down."

Without saying anything Dean walked out of the house and leaned against the car.

"Is it true what they're saying? Are you looking for Cas?" A young girl who looked about 16 asked him. Her crystal blue eyes were hidden behind bright, silver blond hair swinging in the breeze. She held a book against her chest with both hands and looked at him with hope.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Dean asked looking down at her.

"In a town this small everyone knows everyone…" She said, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "He's my best friend."

"What's your name?"

"Crystal."

"Well, Crystal. Do you know where Cas went?" Dean asked her.

She hesitated. "I-I can't tell you. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone." She took a small step back. "If I tell you you'll bring him back here!"

She turned to leave but Dean said, "Wait! I promise I won't bring him back here." She turned back to him slowly. "Just tell me what you know."

She looked at him for a moment before she said, "Ok… About a year ago, that brute in there broke Cas' arm," she gestured angrily to the old house, "he was in the hospital and I told him he wouldn't stop till he killed Cas… My parents basically own everything in town and they wouldn't notice if a little money went missing so I gave Cas some money and told him to go… to run… and go to New York."

"He's in New York?" Dean asked.

Crystal nodded and said, "He calls me every week from a phone in a bar somewhere… I have the number on my cell for emergencies…"

"Do you mind giving me the number?" Dean asked her.

She slowly pulled out her cell phone and looked at him for a moment. "Do you _swear_ not to bring Cas back here? Those _people _who call themselves his parents once locked Cas in a trunk when he was 5 because he had a nightmare!" She said pointing towards the house.

"I swear I will never bring him back here." Dean said, looking at her.

"Ok…" she pushed a button on the phone and handed it to him. Dean pushed the send button and held the phone to his ear. A few rings later someone answered. "Emily's Bar and Grill… This is Emily! What's cookin?" A girl said happily.

"Hello, this is Agent Tyler with the FBI. May I speak to Castiel?" Dean said into the phone.

She hesitated for a moment. "What do you want with him?" she asked cautiously.

"I just need to speak to him, is he there?" He said with his best professional voice.

She hesitated again before she said, "He's not going to be here till later… He's in school right now."

"That's alright. My partner and I will be in New York soon. What's the address?" He quickly wrote the address on a piece of paper he had in his pocket. "Thank you." He hung up the phone and handed it back to Crystal.

"I was supposed to move to New York with him when I graduate…" she said mostly to herself.

"Were you his girlfriend?" Dean asked, with a smile on his face.

"No… we were just friends…" She said sadly, like she was hoping they would be something more. "Make sure he's ok. He's so damn cryptic about everything over the phone."

"I will," Dean said. "Thank you for all your help Crystal."

She smiled and said, "You're welcome." The door opened in the house and Crystal took off like a bullet across the street and disappeared in the trees. Bobby walked out of the house with a shoebox in his hands. He reached Dean and said, "Who was that?"

"Cas' best friend, she just told me where to find Cas." Dean said, looking at the box in Bobby's hands. "What's that?"

"You need to see this." He sat the box on the hood of the Impala and opened it to show pencil drawings on small pieces of paper. "I found these under Cas' bed."

Dean picked up a picture of a woman that looked a lot like Meg with solid black eyes. An angel repelling symbol dripping on a wall. A woman that looked like Anna standing tall with wings and a blade standing over a body. Sam, Dean and Bobby all sitting around a table with bottles of beer in front of them. The last one he picked up had Raphael's new female body with an angel blade standing over a body hunched on the floor. He tossed the pictures back in the box and said, "We have to go get Sam… We're heading to New York City."

* * *

><p><em>Read and review I heart Feedback<em>


	4. Nightmare

_A/N: Wow! I have a __**ton**__ of people to thank!_

_To: _

_KansasAngel94 for Reviewing. Thanks! :D_

_valeskathesilverwolf for Reviewing. Thanks! :D_

_angeleyenc for Favoriting and Reviewing. Thanks! :D_

_LastBishop for Reviewing. Thanks! :D_

_Iryann for Reviewing. Thanks! :D_

_SuzSeb for Alerting. Thanks! :D_

_onlyexception8 for Favoriting. Thanks! :D_

_caraley for Reviewing. Thanks! :D_

_And a huge thank you to Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase for being the best beta ever!_

_Words: 841_

_Now… ONWARD! =D_

* * *

><p><strong>The Man Who Knew Too Much<strong>

**Chapter 4 Nightmare**

Cas ran through the early morning New York streets. He barely made it to the bus before it pulled away from the stop. He pulled some money out of his pocket and put it in the box and took a seat in the back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the bus crawled through the crowded streets.

The bus stopped and Cas hurried off the bus. he was lucky the school was near the bus stop. He ran in the big building and barely sat in his desk before the bell rang. He pulled his notebook and a pencil out of his bag and starts to draw.

* * *

><p>Right after school Cas was in the back room of the bar. He dialed the number seared in his brain and waited for Crystal to pick up.<p>

She answered on the 4th ring. "Hello? Cas?" She whispered.

"Hey Crystal. Why are you whispering?" Cas said smiling.

"I'm hiding. How's New York, Cassie?" She said, not raising her voice.

"Still great… I wish you were here though…" He said missing his best friend.

She hesitated. "Someday soon Cassie… someday soon." She said. "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"There were 2 guys at your parents' house looking for you… I'm pretty sure they weren't really FBI though..."

"What makes you think that?" he asked slowly.

"Well, for one, no cop I know drives a car like this! And 2 their names were Agent Tyler and Agent Perry… That was the lead singer of Aerosmith like… 40 years ago."

Emily walked into the room, looked at him, smiled and walked back out of the room. "I have to go, Crystal… Time to work."

"Ok Cas. Have fun. See you soon." And she hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Cas was at the bar and walked out of the kitchen with food for the customers at one of the tables. He gave the people their food and walked back behind the bar. He stood and waited for someone to need him. After a few moments a woman sat down at the end of the bar. She stared at him like a snake looking at a baby bird as he walked down to her. "What can I get for you?" He asked her.<p>

"Nothing I can buy, Angel." She said, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder, her brown eyes never leaving his face.

Cas just looked at her for a moment before he said, "Then why did you come here?"

"I need you." She said quietly, placing a hand on his arm.

He looked at it for a moment before taking a step back and said, "What do you want?"

She smiled for a moment, just staring at him before she said, "Get me a scotch."

Cas hurried off and got her drink. He quickly picked a glass up off the shelf and poured the scotch into it. Emily smiled at him before walking off to the table waiting for the food.

He picked the glass up off the bar and turned around to give the woman her drink. Her long brown hair was suddenly pulled away from her face. Her pale skin shifted and turned grey as splotches spread all over her face. Her brown eyes turned flat black as she stared at him. Cas watched as she decayed in front of him.

The glass slipped from his hands and fell to the hardwood floor. The sound of breaking glass made Cas look down at the ground. The shards glittered in the low light of the bar. He stared at them for a moment before he looked back up at the woman. She narrowed her brown eyes at him; Cas looked back down at the shards of glass on the ground.

Emily walked up to him quickly; she stepped in front of him, between Cas and the woman at the bar. She touched his face and said, "Are you ok sweetie?" Her voice full of concern.

"I-I'm ok." Cas said shakily.

"You're so pale, Sweetie! Go home and get some rest." She picked up his bag from under the counter and shoved it in his hands.

When Cas looked like he was going to protest she grabbed him by the arm and led him out the door. She stood with him for a minute and said, "I said, 'go home' I want you to be healthy, happy and comfortable. And I can't afford to have you break more glasses," She said laughing. "Be careful." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Cas pulled away after a moment and said, "I'm always careful." He smiled and walked off towards his warehouse.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down_. I'm sure it was just my imagination_. Cas thought to himself.

He climbed through the fence and up to his room and quickly lay down. He stared at the stars as he fell asleep. That woman's face the main focus of his nightmares.

* * *

><p><em>Ok… That's it for this chapter… I hope you like it… I liked typing it. <em>

_And My 17th birthday is in 2 days! What I want from each of you is reviews. Thanks =)_

_Read and Review and give me Feedback_


	5. Phantom Traveler

_A/N:__ I have to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, and Favorites, for my birthday! Thank you all so much! I had the best b-day ever. My mom got me… wait for it… a red Subaru!_

_Thanks to:_

_KansasAngel94 for Reviewing and Favoriting. Thanks! :D_

_LastBishop for Reviewing. Thanks! :D_

_Valeskathesilverwolf for Reviewing. Thanks! :D_

_VisionX23 for Reviewing. Thanks! :D_

_Angeleyenc for Reviewing. Thanks! :D_

_Words:__ 988_

_Now… ONWARD!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Man Who Knew Too Much<strong>

**Chapter 5 Phantom Traveler**

Sam and Dean were in the Impala bright and early the next morning after a few hours of sleep. Bobby had gotten his own car after complaining loudly about sitting in the backseat. The brothers had driven for hours and were almost in New York.

"Why New York?" Sam asked as the brothers sped down the empty interstate.

"I don't know…" Dean said, shaking his head. "I don't understand how his parents could be so awful… Anna had an apple pie life after she fell… I just don't understand why Cas would be any different…"

"All that matters is that we find him before the demons do," Sam said.

"What?" A voice from the backseat asked.

Sam and Dean yelled and the car jerked off the road for a moment before stopping dead, Sam grabbed the demon killing knife out of his bag and Dean pulled his gun out and twisted around to face the threat in the backseat.

Crystal jumped back and threw her hands in the air and said, "Don't shoot me!"

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, sitting his gun back down on the seat and turning the radio off.

"I'm helping find Cas!" She said loudly, lowering her arms slowly. "Before you left I hid in the backseat and waited."

Dean turned and said, "I'm taking you home."

"But we're already almost there!" Crystal said loudly, grabbing his shoulder "If we turn back now you'll waste precious time!"

Dean hesitated for a moment. "If you go in and wave your fake badges around Cas will run and you'll never find him again! He won't run from me," Crystal said slowly.

"Fake?" Sam asked, turning around and looking at her. "What do you mean?"

"Please, 'Agent Tyler and Perry?'" she rolled her eyes. "All my parents listen to is Aerosmith!"

Dean looked at her for a moment before he turned to Sam.

"She's right Dean. We might need her," Sam said.

"What do you want with Cas?" She asked them, straightening the edge of her black tank top. "And why do you need fake badges? What do you mean 'Demons'?"

The boys looked at each other for a minute and didn't say anything. "We just want to talk to him," Sam said.

"Why? What's important that you have to track him to New York?" Crystal said. "Is he in some kinda trouble?"

Sam looked at Dean for a moment. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Dean said, staring at the road.

"Well it might have something to do with the 'demons' you talked about." Crystal said, leaning forward in her seat. "You don't think Cas is a demon do you? Because if you do, we're gonna have a problem, because that's what the evil parents thought and look where that got—"

"No! Cas definitely isn't a demon." Dean said with a smile on his face. "Pretty far from it…"

Crystal hesitated for a moment, "So what… you think Cas is an angel? Is that it?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment. "Yes. Well- not exactly… he was an angel… now he's as human as you and me." Sam said. "We were sent here to find him, and make sure the demons don't get him first."

Crystal looked down at the seat for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. "So… Cas, Who I've known for my whole life, was an angel and he what… just forgot to mention it?"

"He didn't remember." Sam said, "When angels fall they don't remember their past consciously."

"Consciously?" Crystal said, leaning back against the seat back. "So… the nightmares weren't just nightmares… were they?"

Sam shook his head and looked forward. Crystal sat in silence as she watched the lights of New York City draw nearer.

* * *

><p>Crystal pulled her backpack out from under her and stretched her legs as she got out of the car at the hotel. She picked the pieces of fuzz of her black jeans as a big red faded pickup truck pulled up beside the car and a big guy in a flannel shirt climbed out and walked over to the group. "Who's this?" He said, gesturing to Crystal.<p>

"I'm Crystal." She held out her hand and said, "I stowed away."

He shook her hand and walked over with Dean to the hotel. She stared up at the building.

"Wow." She said, straining her neck to look all the way to the top. "This building is _huge_!"

Sam laughed as he closed the trunk; he walked up to her, looked up at the 16 story building and said, "Well this is small for New York. Never been to the city?"

Crystal looked down at him for a moment before looking back to the hotel. "I've never been out of Indiana before. Neither had Cas… I wonder what he must have thought about this…" She frowned and looked back at the ground. She walked forward in silence and followed Dean and Bobby to the elevator.

Crystal walked into the room after Sam and Dean. She tossed her bag onto the chair by the door and said, "So now what?" She walked over and sat on one of the huge beds and crossed her ankles.

"Now we go to the bar and you sit right there until we get back," Dean said, grabbing one of the duffel bags Sam brought in.

"What?" Crystal said, jumping up. "But you need me!"

"Crystal it's too dangerous. Just stay here and don't leave the room." Sam said as Dean put strange symbols on the wall.

Crystal stared at him for a few long moments before she turned around and sat down on the bed angrily. She crossed her arms and legs tightly and stared at the wall. Sam sighed and they both walked out of the room to Emily's Bar and Grill.

* * *

><p><em>Please red and review! :)<em>


	6. The Man who Would Be King

_A/N:__ ok… Many people guessed about the identity of the woman in the bar. I have this to say: Not Telling ^.^ Just be paitent and you'll find out._

_Thanks to: _

_VisionX23 for Reviewing. Thanks! :D_

_angeleyenc for Reviewing. Thanks! :D_

_.angel14 for Favoriting and Alerting. Thanks! :D_

_Mystical Light for Alerting. Thanks! :D_

_alwaysariyana for Alerting. Thanks! :D_

_TarynGroves for Author Alerting, Author Favoriting, Alerting, Favoriting, and Reviewing. Thanks! :D_

_Words: 1751_

_Enjoy! ONWARD TO GLORY!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Man who Knew too Much<strong>

**Chapter 6 The Man who Would be King**

The school day passed slowly before Cas got to work that day. He leaned his elbows on the bar and watched as people filed in and out. The light of the sun slowly faded away as the day dragged on.

Suddenly, the door swung open and 2 boys walked in and looked around. They silently headed to the back and sat down at a small table. Cas quickly walked over to them and said, "Hey, what can I get for you today?" he looked up at them and froze. He knew them… he recognized them from his dreams. "Excuse me." He quickly turned around and walked up to Emily. "I'm going to run… I didn't sleep well last night I'm going home… ok?"

"um… sure. Is something wrong Cas?" She asked. "You never leave until I force you to leave… Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," He picked up his backpack and ran out the door.

Emily turned to get the table in the back… but it was empty.

* * *

><p>Cas didn't stop until he was sitting on his window sill again. He closed his eyes and listened to the cars go by in the distance. His eyes snapped open when he heard a noise… It sounded almost like the chain link fence around the building moving. He thought it was just a cat until he heard it again.<p>

He silently got up and moved over to his bed, he reached under the pillow and pulled out the knife he got for protection. He pulled his backpack on and moved out of the room.

He slowly headed down the long hallway with the knife held in front of him. He reached the corner and stopped, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small dentist mirror and used it to peer around the corner.

The hall leading to the stairs was empty. He slowly walked to the stairs and leaned over the railing to look down the stairs. 2 floors down he saw a man pointing a flashlight around the room, he was heading for the stairs as Cas saw a flash of the silver gun in the stranger's hand. He quickly pulled back to the top floor of the building…

Cas thought for a moment… the person was coming up the stairs and there's no other way down except for these stairs…. He moved back to a dark, windowless room and crouched under the old, forgotten desk, and waited.

A short while later he heard quiet footsteps on the stairs. He held his breath as the stranger pointed his flashlight around the room; he stood in the doorway for a moment before slowly moving down the hall.

Cas slowly moved out from under the desk and quickly moves to the door as quietly as possible. He used the mirror to look down the hall where the stranger had disappeared to. The hall was empty so Cas quickly walked down the steps, skipping the creaky step about halfway down. Cas took a deep breath as he ran out the door to the big, dusty lobby on the ground floor.

He ran to the front door and pushed it open. He stopped when he got outside and looked around. There were no cars parked in front of the building… _where did the stranger come from?_ Cas thought to himself… _Why did he break into an abandoned building?_ Cas slowly walked to the hole in the fence, still holding the knife in front of him.

Suddenly the tall guy from the bar stepped in front of him. Cas froze and quickly turned to run the other direction. He could see the other person from the bar blocking his escape. He turned and backed away, keeping both people in sight. "What do you want?" Cas asked them, keeping his knife pointed between them.

"We need to talk to you, Cas." The shorter one said, putting his gun on the ground.

Cas backed up to the slightly smaller hole at the other end of the fence. "H-how do you know my name?" he asked, trying to distract the pair in front of him.

"We know you Cas," The tall one said, holding his hands in front of him, showing Cas that he was unarmed. Cas backed up a little more… he was almost there… "This is my brother Dean and I'm Sam… remember?"

The knife wavered in Cas' hands as Sam said those words. He did recognize the… but he couldn't think of where he knew them from. He backed up again, he reached the hole… all he needed was opportunity.

"You're in danger," Dean said.

Cas tightened his grip on the knife. "Crystal needs to see you," Sam said quickly.

Cas froze, "How do you know Crystal?"

"She really needs to see you. She's back at the hotel… come with us." Sam said, lowering his hands, he slowly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cell phone, he pushed some buttons before slowly holding it out in front of him, "You can talk to her."

Cas narrowed his eyes and slowly stepped forward. He quickly grabbed the cell phone out of Sam's hand and backed up. He pushed the send button and held the phone to his ear, still staring at the pair in front of him.

"Hello?" Crystal said.

"Crystal?" Cas asked… he hadn't expected her to answer.

"Cas? This isn't the normal number you call from…" She said.

"Are you in New York?" Cas asked her, looking at the boys in front of him.

"I was going to surprise you…" She said. "I was hiding in the back of those 2 'agents' car… you know, the ones who went to your parents house the other day?"

"Were their names Sam and Dean?" Cas asked her, narrowing his eyes at the boys.

"Yes," She said.

Cas slowly lowered the knife. Sam and Dean relaxed and lowered their hands. "Where are you?"

"I'm outside the hotel the brothers are staying at… I got bored-" the line went dead.

"Hello?" Cas said quickly, "Crystal? Hello?" He looked down at the phone and phone… the call ended. He hit the send button and the phone went straight to voicemail.

* * *

><p>Crystal paced the small hotel room as she waited for the brothers to get back. She bit her thumbnail and glanced at the clock on the wall. They'd been gone for an hour.<p>

She finally got bored with this and pulled out her cell phone. She scrolled through the contacts and found Emily's Bar and Grill. She hit the send button and waited.

"Emily's Bar and Grill, this is Emily. What can I do ya for?" a cheery woman answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hi, I was wondering what your address is?" Crystal asked her. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, she quickly wrote down the address, thanked Emily and hung up the phone. She pulled the phonebook off the desk and found the number for a taxi. She called and walked out of the room, down the stairs to the lobby. She smiled at the receptionist as she pushed the doors open and waited for her cab.

The car drove up faster than she expected and she gave the skinny man the address. She was silent as the driver sped to the bar. She paid him and got out of the cab.

She stared up at the building; she took a deep breath and adjusted the black headband holding her silver blonde hair out of her face. She quickly walked into the bar and sat down at the only empty seat at the bar beside a pretty brunette. A small woman quickly walked up to her, "What can I get for you?" She asked with a smile.

"I was just wondering if you knew where Cas was. He's supposed to be working today…" The woman beside her glanced at Crystal at the mention of Cas' name.

Emily smiled, "You just missed him. He left about 10 minutes ago."

"Oh…" Crystal said, looking down at the bar.

"Is there anything I can do for you sweetie?" Emily said with a smile.

Crystal shook her head and Emily walked off. She sighed and started to get up. "Excuse me," the woman beside her said. "You're looking for Cas too?" she asked smiling.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Crystal asked.

"I'm Meg." The woman said, holding out her hand.

Crystal gently shook and said, "I'm Crystal. How do you know Cas?"

"We're old friends," She said with a smile.

"Do you know where he is?" Crystal asked her.

Meg shook her head, "I'll find him." She said, with a scary smile.

Crystal felt her heart beat faster as the woman looked her up and down she stood up and said, "Tell me if you do." She turned and quickly walked out of the bar.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number for the taxi. She called and waited for the bright yellow car to drive up. She climbed in the car and gave the driver the address of the hotel and watched the New York City streets quickly fly by. Before she knew it, they pulled into the hotel. She paid the driver as her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said, crossing the street to the parking lot.

"Crystal?" Cas said on the other end. She hadn't expected it to be him because he only called from the Bar and he wasn't there.

"Are you in New York?" He asked.

"I was going to surprise you…" She said, halfway to the hotel. "I was hiding in the back of those 2 'agents' car… you know, the ones who went to your parents house the other day?"

"Were their names Sam and Dean?" He asked quickly.

"Yes," She said she thought she heard a rustling sound from behind her. Crystal turned around but only saw the empty parking lot. "Where are you?" Cas' voice brought her back from her search.

She turned around again and was about 10 feet from the door of the hotel. "I'm outside the hotel the brothers are staying at… I got bored-" the phone was knocked out of her hand and she saw the battery fly across the lot as the phone hit the pavement and she fell to the ground. Flat black eyes stared out of the woman's face as she passed out.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey peeps. I hope you all read this chapter then go up and search for Bond of Brotherhood by TarynGroves. I looked at it after he reviewed and it's really good! It's a Sam/Dean story and it's rated M (Just for swearing and violence [2 things that make the story great :D]) and It's a human!Cas story set in season 7… So go up to the little search bar and get to the searching and thank me later ^.^_

_OR::::_

_Go here:_

_Her's the story ID: 7205042 so you can search with that too._

_then thank me later._

_Don't forget to review. On both stories._


	7. Hunted

_A/N__: hey there, hi there, ho there, lovely readers ^.^It's me finally!_

_Sorry it took me so long to update! I had my wisdom teeth out on the 12__th__ which wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it's be… and then I had a party for my grandma the very next day! (Not a fun party!) and for the last week I've been preparing for school which starts on Wednesday the 24__th__! Three solid days of leaving the house at 11 in the morning and coming back around sunset… and I don't really like shopping… but it's almost over now… all that's left is Wal-Mart and Payless… _

_So… as I said: School starts in 3 days I'm going to be a senior!… I don't know how much time I'll have to write… but I promise to try to update… Maybe I'll put of actual homework for more fun fanfic creation ^.^_

_Thanks to: Last Bishop, angeleyenc, VisionX23, and caraley for Reviewing! Thanks to: Charlotte Willows for Favoriting! Thanks to: HeyThereAlexis for Alerting! Thanks to: 98 for Reviewing, Favoriting, and Alerting! Thank you to all! :D (That's how I'm going to thank everyone from now on… it's quicker for me to type…) and thank you Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase for being the best beta ever! Any and all remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone…_

_So now that the ridiculously long A/N is over… Enjoy:_

* * *

><p><strong>The Man Who Knew too Much<strong>

**Chapter 7 Hunted**

He hit the redial button desperately for the fourth or fifth time. He held the phone to his ear when the phone in his hand went to voicemail. He cursed and pulled the phone away from his head. He heard the knife fall to the ground as he used his other hand to steady the shaking phone "Why won't you answer?" He asked the phone in a whisper, hitting the redial button.

"What happened?" Sam asked, stepping closer to him after he dropped the knife.

"The phone must have died… that's it… it must have lost all the battery while she was talking to me… that must be it…" Cas whispered, pressing the redial button again.

He looked up as Sam and Dean locked eyes for a moment before Sam slowly walked over to him while Dean moved over to the other side of the fenced area, pulling out his phone, dialing a number and talking quietly into the phone. After a moment Sam gently pulled the phone out of Cas' hands as Dean walked over to them with a grim look in his eyes. "Sam… I need to talk to you," He said, he looked at Cas for half a second before looking at his brother.

He started to walk away when Cas grabbed his arm, "Anything about Crystal can be told to me." Cas said in a firm, stubborn voice.

He glared at him for a moment before Dean sighed and said, "Bobby said Crystal's not at the hotel." Cas suddenly felt cold inside. "He found fresh blood on the parking lot and sulfur."

"What does sulfur have to do with anything?" Cas snapped at him, looking between Sam and Dean who didn't answer. "Answer me!" He nearly yelled, taking a step back.

"Sulfur means demons," Sam said after a moment.

"Demons?" Cas asked him.

Sam nodded and said, "That's why we're here…"

"Because of the demons?" Cas asked, interrupting whatever Sam was about to say.

He nodded and continued, "The demons are after you because of what you used to be…" He looked at Dean then back at Cas and said, "You used to be an angel… but you fell and became human… we came from the year 2011 to get you, take you back to the past before the demons get you and torture you for the angelic knowledge you have hidden in your brain."

Cas stood silently for the moment, something in the back of his mind knew that Sam wasn't lying… but what he was saying couldn't possibly be true… "I think you need your head examined." He took another step back and his back brushed the fence… now he just needed to slip through the hole…

"If you run now, how will you find your friend?" Dean asked suddenly. Cas froze and Dean continued, "You'll never see her again and the demon might kill her if you run now."

Cas thought for a moment, he was right… he had no idea where their hotel was so it's not like he could call the police and tell them anything besides somewhere in a New York City hotel parking lot there was the blood of his friend… He had no choice… "What do you want?" He asked slowly.

"Come with us back to the hotel and we'll find Crystal." Dean said quietly.

Cas slowly took a small step away from the fence. "Swear you'll help me find her?" he asked looking between the brothers.

Dean glanced at Sam for a moment before he said, "I swear to help find your friend."

* * *

><p>Sam threw his jacket onto one of the beds and talked with Dean and Bobby one the other side of the room as Cas sat on the bed by the window. He looked out at the dark sky and wondered again if Crystal was ok… she must be so scared… <em>why had she even come to New York<em>? Cas thought to himself… _why did Sam and Dean let her come to New York… She wasn't safe… _

Cas heard a rustling noise behind him and felt a strange breeze rustle his hair. He looked over his shoulder and saw the woman with blood red hair from his dreams standing behind him. He slowly stood up as she smiled and held out her hand. He looked down at a glowing vial she offered him; he tentatively reached out and took the vial from her.

The second the warm glass and metal touched his skin the shiny, silvery stuff inside glowed bright blue and flowed like moving water.

"What is it?" Cas asked her quietly, looking between the woman and the vial in his hand…

"Your grace." She stated simply, walking back over to the boys still talking on the other side of the room. He watched the swirling silver light move around the glass vial for a few moments before he heard a buzzing noise coming from Sam's jacket.

He looked over to the group talking by the door; he quietly reached over and pulled the phone out of Sam's jacket. He glanced at the caller ID and his heart leapt at the sight of Crystal's number. He quietly pulled open the phone and held it to his ear, "Hello? Crystal? Are you there?" Cas asked quickly.

"Not even close, Clarence." A familiar voice said laughing. "She's a little tied up right now."

"What did you do to her?" Cas asked coldly. Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Anna stopped talking and walked over to him, but Cas didn't acknowledge them.

A cold laugh came through the phone, "Nothing… yet…" She said.

"I swear if you hurt her-" Cas started before the phone was taken from his hand. He looked up angrily as Dean shushed him. He held the phone to his ear and said, "Who is this?" he paused, looked at Sam and said, "Meg?"

Cas could hear the voice of the woman over the phone… "There's an old meat packing plant by the ocean… Tell Angel Boy that if he's not here by sunrise his little girlfriend dies."

* * *

><p><em>AN: review and leave me feedback. _


	8. 99 Problems

_kk… I didn't expect to be updating so soon… but I needed to pull an all nighter to get my sleep schedule right for school tomorrow…So wish me luck in school tomorrow!_

_Thanks to: VisionX23, valeskathesilverwolf, and angeleyenc for reviewing! Thanks to extraordinary geek for Reviewing and Alerting, and moonpiegirl for adding me to the list of Author Alerts and reviewing! Thanks to all!_

_I'm going to sleep early tonight so I can Wake up early tomorrow so no guarantee of when I can put up another chapter...but I'll try! I swear I'll try!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Man who Knew too Much<strong>

**Chapter 8 99 Problems**

Cas froze. This demon person was going to kill Crystal unless he went to the meat packing plant before sunrise… He picked up his backpack where it lay forgotten on the floor and started to move to the door. "Where are you going?" Dean asked, blocking his way to the door.

"I'm going to the meat packing plant by the ocean and getting Crystal." Cas said quickly trying to side-step Dean.

"You can't." Sam said, stepping up beside his brother.

"Why not? Meg will kill her if I don't go… I don't have another option" Cas said, trying to get around the brothers.

"Do you know what she'll do to you if you go down there, Cas? She'll torture you!" Sam said. Bobby and Anna watched silently as Cas tried to get around the brothers again.

"I don't care." Sam and Dean blocked him from leaving again. An idea formed in the back of Cas' mind… he looked between the brothers and said, "Fine." He turned on his heal and sat down on the edge of the bed by the window. He watched from the corner of his eye as the brothers looked at each other suspiciously for a moment before slowly sitting at the table and talking in hushed voices with the others… every few seconds glancing up at Cas from the table.

Cas sat silently for a few minutes, anxiously waiting for the right time. He glanced at the clock on the wall; 15 minutes had passed since they got the call… _that ought to be enough time_… Cas thought to himself, he took a deep breath and stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, looking up from his conversation with the others.

"The bathroom… or are you going to stop me from doing that to?" Cas asked sarcastically, turning his back on the group and walked into the bathroom. he closed the door and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he slowly turned the latch on the doorknob…

He turned around and looked at the small bathroom… the small window was just big enough to fit through… he walked over to it and slowly slid it open. He slowly climbed out the window and carefully got to the parking lot. He looked back up to the room where the brothers would be waiting for him… he turned and ran into the night…

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean, Anna, and Bobby all sat around the table trying to think of how to uphold Dean's promise when Cas went into the bathroom… Sam looked at the clock and said, "What's taking him so long?"<p>

Dean looked up and said, "I don't know…" Sam stood up and knocked on the door. No answer… he knocked again… still no answer. He pushed open the door and saw the curtain on the window blowing lightly in the breeze…

He turned out to the group and said, "He's gone."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the shortness of this update... But I think the next chapter should be longer... again... no promises. I'm going to sleep... at 7 pm... I'm lame...<em>

_Read, review, Prosper… I love reading all the nice things you all say :'D_


	9. Devil's Trap

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I didn't die! I promise_

_I have been __so__ busy with my being a senior now! I'm so exhausted! I haven't had a solid, uninterrupted night's sleep since May! I've had so many nightmares! And the second week of school I passed out because I forgot to eat! So now I have to be so careful not to forget again… So now my life is Homework, Sleep, Eat, repeat. Maybe type a bit in there somewhere… I'll try to get another chapter up soon... but no promises..._

_Thanks to: Maddy Love Castiel, and AMPGrl88 for Favoriting. Tabbym77 for Alerting. Valeskathesilverwolf, KansasAngel94, extraordinary geek, Charlotte Willows, VisionX23, and angeleyenc for the wonderful Reviews. And big thanks to Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase for being an awesome beta!_

_kk… ONWARD!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Man Who Knew too Much<span>**

**Chapter 9 Devil's Trap**

Cas had to hurry. By now the brothers had noticed his disappearance and were trying to find the meat packing plant by the ocean… thankfully they didn't know their way around New York and Cas did… it only took a moment to get to the Warehouse where he lived for the last year. He ran up the steps and took out a few of the many knives that he'd kept hidden just in case the need would arise. He ran back outside and got in the cab he'd told to wait for him on the side of the street.

He told the cabbie the address of the abandoned plant by the ocean and told him to step on it. Less than half an hour of avoiding traffic jams and police cars. He took out a twenty that he'd 'borrowed' from Dean's jacket without him even noticing and handed it to the driver. He got out of the cab and watched it speed away; he quickly grabbed his knife and headed inside…

His footsteps echoed loudly through the empty warehouse… The main lobby was barley lit… only enough to see by. The shadows seemed to crawl across the floor then retreat back to the corners when he turned around. He stared at the shadows in the corner for a moment… when he turned back around the woman from the bar was standing in front of him. He flinched back a small step but didn't make a sound, "Where's Crystal?" He asked in a low voice, holding the knife a little tighter.

She looked down at the knife with a smile on her face, "Why don't you put that away, Clarence… It's not like it'll do you much good," She looked at him like a tiger waiting to pounce.

Cas didn't move. He stared at her for a second before he said, "I'm here… where is Crystal?"

She stared right back at him for a moment. "I'm shocked," she said, "I didn't think Thing 1 and Thing 2 would let you come all alone..." She tilted her head to the side, waiting for him to respond.

"What does it matter? I'm here now, where's Crystal?" Cas snapped, he tried to control his anger as Meg laughed at him. She held up a finger and beckoned him to follow her deeper into the warehouse.

His grip never loosened on the knife as he followed after her. The heels of her boots clicked like tiny gunshots as they walked down the long hall lit only by a few bare bulbs high over head. The reached a staircase that curled around and disappeared into the darkness.

The further down the pair went the colder it got. Cas was shivering slightly by the time they got to the bottom of the stairs. Meg turned and pointed to the only door in this small hallway. Cas didn't really want to turn his back on her… but it was the only chance he could get Crystal back. Cas slowly walked to the door and looked back at Meg. She leaned against the wall, staring at him.

Cas opened the large metal door and saw a figure with silvery blond hair curled on the dirty floor. He quickly ran to Crystal, kneeling on the filthy ground beside her. Her skin was ice cold as he gently turned her over. She was covered in dirt and grime and a thick metal collar was around her neck attached to a chain. Dread filled Cas' heart as he felt for a pulse around the think metal collar. He breathed a sigh of relief as her pulse beat weakly against his fingers. He tried to wake her up, he shook her shoulders lightly, with no response…

He heard the click of Meg's heels behind him. He quickly grabbed his knife and drove it into Meg's stomach. She sighed angrily and looked down at the knife in her stomach. "I thought I said that wouldn't do you any good." She said quietly, Slowly pulling the knife out of her stomach the blade glistened with blood but her wound didn't bleed. She looked at him, smiled and said, "Silly Angel." She suddenly grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him to his feet. He struggled but her grip was too strong…

Suddenly a crash sounded form the front of the room. Dean burst through the door, closely followed by Sam. Meg tensed, Cas still tried to break away from her, unsuccessfully. "Let him go, Meg." Dean said raising an old knife Cas had seen on the table before he left.

"Boys! It's been too long!" Meg said with a smile.

Suddenly Dean jumped forward attempting to stab Meg in the heart. She released Cas and disappeared in the nick of time as Dean flew through the spot she once stood. Cas fell to his knees and moved back over to Crystal's side, pulling out the tools he used to pick locks and unlocked the metal collar around Crystal's neck. "Crystal? Crystal wake up…" He whispered quietly as the heavy metal hit the ground. She didn't move.

Sam knelt beside him and said, "Cas…"

"What?" Cas looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking up at Dean.

"Of course I'm ok! It's Crystal who I'm worried about!" Cas said, panic clawing through his chest.

"Calm down. I'm sure she'll be ok..." Sam said, looking down at Crystal. "Come on, we have to go." Sam started to pick up Crystal, but Cas shoved his hands away.

He put one arm under her shoulders and one under her knees and gently picked her up and carried her back through the warehouse and to the Impala in the street outside of the warehouse…

* * *

><p><em>Ok… When I asked Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase about the "Thing 1 and Thing 2" part. This is what I got back: "I guess that makes Bobby the Cat in the Hat, Cas and Crystal the kids, and Meg the mommy" XD I laughed so hard I almost died!<em>


	10. Free to be You and Me

_A/N: 16 days! I feel so bad for not posting earlier but again… I'm a senior… and I just barely had enough time to sleep… But how much did you all _love_ the new season so far? It had the potential to be so good!_

_Thanks to: valeskathesilverwolf and angeleyenc for Reviewing. Thanks to: Gleca for Alerting. And thanks to Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase for being the best beta ever!_

_Onward:_

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Man Who Knew Too Much<span>**

**Chapter 10 Free to Be You and Me**

Cas carried Crystal up to their hotel room and gently laid her down on one of the beds. He sat beside her and kept a tight grip of her hand as the boys whispered in the corner. He was suddenly exhausted. He slowly leaned down beside Crystal and closed his eyes…

It felt like 2 seconds later that he felt Dean shaking him awake. His eyes snapped open and he immediately closed them again when he was blinded by the golden afternoon sun that filtered in through the windows. He slowly opened his eyes again and sat up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes, it was still dark when he went to sleep. He looked around for a moment, trying to remember what happened... then he noticed a nasty looking bruise on his arm and blood on his hands, and it all came rushing back.

He looked beside him and breathed a sigh of relief seeing Crystal still asleep beside him. He looked down at her while she slept… this didn't make any sense… "Why is Crystal still asleep?" he asked looking up at Dean.

"She hasn't woken up at all…" Dean said, looking over to her. He gestured to the old book sitting on the table in front of him. "That's what I'm researching, and Sam and Bobby are at the library and Anna's off doing God knows what…"

He moved to get up off the bed and gasped as pain exploded through his bruised wrist. Dean looked up from the thick book he was reading as Cas examined his wrist under the light. Dean got up and looked at Cas' wrist; he poked at it not bothering to be gentle as Cas flinched away from him. "It's not broken." He said, returning to the book on the table.

"I could have told you that," Cas said, irritated at his tone.

"It serves you right!" Dean said, angrily. "We told you to stay here, and you went on your little suicide mission anyway!" Dean complained loudly.

"Technically," Cas started slowly… "You never said anything about having to stay here… you simply said, 'I can't.' That could have meant anything!" Cas looked up at Dean, who looked like he was trying very hard not to smile.

Cas stood up and walked over to the bathroom, he was shocked that he was so calm as he washed the blood off his hands… he heard Dean call, "Cas, You need to be more careful! Do you have any idea what would have happened if Sam and me hadn't shown up?"

"Sam and I." Cas stated angrily.

Dean was silent for a moment and said, "Wow… still the same Nerd-boy minus the angel and trench coat…" He said, shaking his head. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if Sam and _I _hadn't shown up? Meg would have tortured you for the Angel information you have in your head."

Cas sighed angrily and looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He couldn't believe that they actually thought he was an angel… "Ok… get this through your skull: Angels aren't real!" Cas said, walking out of the bathroom. "And even if they are, which they're not, why do think I used to be one?" Cas asked calmly, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Crystal.

Dean looked up from his book again. He sighed and said, "Don't you remember? When you were an angel, you tried to get control of heaven by teaming up with a demon named Crowley. You double crossed him, ruined the ritual for Raphael, and he was going to kill you so you fell and became human…"

Cas sat silently for a few seconds, digesting what he said, "Have you ever considered becoming a fiction writer? That's a fantastic little story, it could be a bestseller." Cas said, sarcastically, leaning back against the headboard, folding his arms over his chest.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened and Sam and Bobby walked slowly through it. "Did you figure out what's wrong?" Cas asked quickly, standing up.

They shook their heads and sat at the table. Cas frowned and sat back down on the bed and took hold of Crystal's hand.

After a few moments Cas heard Sam and Dean start whispering to each other. He rolled his eyes as he got the gist of what they were saying…Dean was telling Sam that he didn't believe he used to be an angel…

For the next few minutes the brothers continued to try to convince him he used to be an angel and every word out of the brother's mouths made Cas more and more frustrated. After half an hour Cas snapped, "I don't believe in all this God and angels crap! So leave me alone!" he yelled at the brothers.

Sam and Dean stared at him for a second before they left the room, leaving him alone with the still unconscious Crystal and Bobby, who'd sat silently watching the whole conversation. "It's strange…" Bobby said quietly…

"What is?" Cas asked, looking up at Bobby, flipping through the pages of the book Dean was just reading.

"How much 16 years can change someone…" He said, not looking up from his book.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked in a whisper.

"How do you explain Meg? The boys told me you stabbed her in the stomach… how do you explain her not dying?" He asked quickly, finally looking up from the book, folding his hands on the page he was just reading.

"Um… maybe she had that disease that makes it so you can't feel pain…" Cas said, more of a question than an answer…

"What about the nightmares?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"W-well, Everyone has nightmares…" Cas asked, looking away from Bobby… for some reason, what Bobby was saying was making a lot more sense to him…

"Of course… Everyone has dreams about people they'd never seen before…" He said, looking back down at the book in front of him…

Cas sat silently for a while thinking about what Bobby said… he was right… Meg barely even reacted when he stabbed her… a human should have died… maybe she was a demon…

The door of the hotel room opened and Sam and Dean walked in, followed closely by Anna. She walked over to the bed and walked to where Crystal lay… She quickly touched her forehead as Cas stood up. The air suddenly changed in the small hotel room. The air seemed to tighten around him, making it had to breathe… his skin tingled as Anna pulled away from his best friend. Dean looked at him for a second but Cas ignored him.

They stood in silence for a moment… "Did it work?" Sam asked.

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but a moan interrupted her. Cas looked down at Crystal… her hand fluttered up to her forehead and she slowly opened her eyes…

"Are you ok?" Cas asked her, brushing her silvery blond hair out of her face.

"Cas?" she asked quietly, her voice was hoarse…

"It's me… Are you ok?" She nodded her head, but winced as it hurt her.

Crystal nodded and tried to sit up, but Cas wouldn't let her… "Just relax now Crystal… Are you hungry?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head and closed her eyes… after a few moments she was asleep.

Cas sat silently for a few moments. He was considering going to sleep himself, when he felt the air in the room change again. He looked around and saw nothing… he felt the air tightened around him, then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>o.O <em>

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! You can tell me if you did or not in a review!_


	11. Faith

_Thanks to: valeskathesilverwolf, angelenc, KansasAngel94, and Charlotte Willows for the lovely reviews. And to CUIntheair for alerting my story. And mega thanks to Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase for being the awesomest Beta ever! ^.^ You all rock!_

_Life is really hitting me fast… I'm worried about college, about passing my classes and I have a knot of worry in my stomach and it's really stressful… I hope everything gets easier._

_Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Man Who Knew Too Much<strong>

**Chapter 11 Faith**

Cas' feet slammed into the dirt and he fell. Brilliant spots of white appeared in front of his eyes as the blackness quickly faded and he saw what looked like an abandoned chop shop. He looked around and saw Bobby, Sam and Dean shaking off dizziness, but they managed to remain standing. He looked down and saw Crystal stir from the dirt beside him. He gently helped her up and they walked over to the brothers. "What happened?" Cas asked them.

Before the brothers could answer Cas heard a fluttering sound as someone appeared in front of him… he looked familiar… but he couldn't place the name. Before he could say a word the stranger touched his forehead and Cas thought he heard something snap in his head… then searing pain spread through his skull… then nothing. Blackness swallowed him again.

* * *

><p>The first thing Cas felt when he woke up was this strange emptiness in his stomach… his mouth felt dry and whispers surrounded him, but the more he tried to concentrate on them the more they evaded him. He tried to open his eyes, but the light seared his eyes and made his head swim. He didn't move, he used his other sense to figure out where he was.<p>

The bed he was lying on was soft and a pillow lay behind his head. A blanket covered his body and kept him warm from the cool breeze that chilled his face… He heard light, steady breathing that must be Crystal sleeping beside him, her breath echoed around the room. This room must be small… or underground. A strange whooshing noise sounded from high above him. It sounded almost like a fan… he sighed and listened harder. That's when he heard the voices from outside whatever room he was in.

"Humans are funny…" he hears a British voice say quietly. "He put up a mental block so strong it stopped all the voices, and made him forget everything-"

Cas heard Dean's voice interrupt the British guy's voice. "So when he fell-"

This time Cas interrupted him. "I didn't fall." The noise of his voice sent needles of pain through his head. He remembered everything about his old life. And everything that had happened that caused it to end.

The voices suddenly stopped and a second later Cas heard the door open and the five different footsteps of Bobby, Dean, Sam, Balthazar, and Anna pounded into the room. Cas opened his eyes and sat up, ignoring the nausea that filled him. "Balthazar what did you do to me?" he asked almost under his breath.

"Your memories are probably hitting you like a runaway train right now… it'll pass. Probably." Balthazar said quietly.

Cas smiled, knowing that this was meant to be a joke, Sam and Dean looked at Balthazar shocked for a moment before Dean said, "Cas… do you remember now?"

Cas nodded and said, "I do Dean. And I didn't fall… I died. I felt like I was floating and suddenly I was surrounded by a bright white light. A voice said, 'I still have plans for you Castiel… this is only the beginning.' Then I was falling through the sky…" Cas looked between the shocked people in the room.

Dean spoke first, "So… You mean…"

Cas sighed and said, "It wasn't me… God saved me."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the shortness… but it's ok because this is an awesome place to stop! ^.^<em>


	12. Clap Your Hands if You Believe

_A/N: sorry for the long wait! Tragedy struck my school and my home :( a boy in class killed himself on Saturday. Jordan Caldwell… I've been crying for like… the last 2 days…. I didn't know about it till last Monday… I'm still kinda upset; my thoughts go out to his family and friends. :'( I officially hate this month. My dog is really old and he… he can't stand on his own anymore… Mom said she's calling the vet. She won't tell me why… that's all the answer I need. D': I hate this month and everything about it._

_Turns out we needed to put him down :'(_

_Next time… if I'm taking too long just PM me or review and say, "Get to work on this dang story! I wanna know what happens next!" And I'll work on it._

_Thanks to: valeskathesilverwolf, and angeleyenc for the review. Thanks to: Dazja for the Alert. Thanks to: Alanna-Bnana1987 for the review and Fave :) and thanks to: Mrs. Dr. Robert Case for being the awesomest beta ever ^.^_

* * *

><p><strong>The Man Who Knew Too Much<strong>

**Chapter 12 Clap Your Hands if you Believe**

The group was dead silent after Cas had woken up… Crystal had woken up a few seconds after the group had started talking and fell into shocked silence with the others, staring at Cas with wide icy blue eyes.

"God?" Dean asked after a moment.

"God." Cas said.

"The God?" Sam asked, pacing the room.

"How many Gods do you know Sam?" Cas asked, frustrated.

"Why did He do it?" Balthazar asked, mostly to himself.

Crystal glared over to the angel and said, "What kind of a question is that? God saved Cas because he's-" she blushed and stared at the floor biting her lower lip… pretending she didn't say anything.

Cas didn't seem to notice what his best friend had said, he stared at the ground and said, "I don't know." He didn't see Dean and Sam glance at each other… some things never change…

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours of getting nowhere with conversation, Cas slipped out of Bobby's house quietly and wandered around the field of cars. He sighed and sat on the hood of one of the cars. He leaned back against the windshield, and stared up at the stars…<p>

He didn't know how long he sat there, silently staring at the stars, until he heard the front door of the house open… then close. After a moment, Crystal silently slid onto the car beside him.

Crystal didn't say anything for a while… but every few moments she looked over at Cas in the moonlight, then back up at the sky with a quiet sigh. After the 5th time she did this, Cas looked over at her and said, "Crystal, is there something you want to say?"

She looked at him, noticing how close their faces were… she took a deep breath and said, "Cas… Why don't you want to be an angel anymore? Because being human sucks… being an angel must be amazing…" She turned and propped herself up on one elbow, looking down at him.

Cas sighed and said, "Being human might suck… but being an angel sucks worse." Cas glared up at the stars remembering all the sucky things about being an angel.

"What do you mean? What could possibly be so bad about being an angel?" Crystal asked, frowning.

Cas looked up at her and said, "Well, if you're an angel… you're not allowed to feel… just mindlessly follow orders… You can't afford to care about people… you can't love…" Cas paused, lost in thought for a moment… "If I was an angel… I wouldn't be able to see you every day."

Crystal stared down at Cas and quickly leaned down and tentatively pressed her lips to Cas'… Cas froze in shock. After a few seconds Crystal seemed to realize what she had done. She pulled back and looked down at Cas for a second. She let out a breathy laugh. "Cas, I-" She started to say, but suddenly Cas pulled her close and kissed her.

Dean looked over to his brother sitting on the couch, mindlessly flipping through the channels on TV. He suddenly noticed Cas and Crystal were both gone…

"Where are the children?" Dean asked Sam, who rolled his eyes and shrugged. Dean frowned and walked out to the field of cars. He stood in the doorway and looked around… he almost didn't believe what he saw.

Crystal was lying on top of Cas on the hood of one of the cars… Cas had his arms around the girl and they appeared to be connected at the lips.

Dean stepped out onto the porch (I couldn't remember if Bobby had a porch… I think he did I think so) and slammed the door as hard as he could. He laughed out loud as Crystal jumped up and almost fell off the car. Cas grabbed her arm and made sure she didn't fall. He sat up and glared at Dean, who laughed harder and walked back inside.

* * *

><p><em>Ok… I don't think this chapter is very good…. But I needed to get Cas and Crystal together…<em>

_Mostly… it was filler._

_I have a tumblr now… so you can follow me. I'm still learning how to use it… so forgive me if don't understand what I'm doing… You can ask me things (I think…)_

_Please review!_


	13. Salvation

**I'm sorry for this chapter taking so long. There are no excuses and I'm trying to get better at updating my stories now.**

**Thanks to: Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase for being the best beta ever! And to: Valeskathesilverwolf, angeleyenc, and ChaleeS693 and everyone who A/F/R-ing previously. for Alerting/Favoriting/Reviewing I love all you guys.**

**I hope you like this chapter! I'll try to update regularly… but life sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Man Who Knew too Much<strong>

**Chapter 13 Salvation**

_Darkness._

_That's all there was._

_Darkness so thick it was impossible to see your hand in front of your face… how could he find Dean if he couldn't even see?_

_Flashes of lightning illuminated the darkness and disappeared too quickly to see anything. Once the light vanished, the darkness deepened and became almost liquid, impossible to move through._

_Cas took a deep breath of putrid air and raced through horror after horror in Hell. Screams erupted left and right the further he went… and still no sign of Dean._

_He knew the others said Dean was deep in the pit, but he still had no idea where… the longer he stayed in Hell, the greater the chance he wouldn't come out. So he had to hurry._

_It seemed like years of rushing through long, nightmarish torture before he finally saw Dean._

_There was strange purple light that seemed to be coming from the clouds that surrounded Dean. Giant hooks pierced his skin and held him high above the ground, and he was screaming with blood pouring out of his mouth._

_The screams echoed through the large cavernous space and intensified… Cas couldn't hear anything besides the screams…_

_The Darkness was back. It surrounded Cas and he couldn't see anymore. Everything was vanishing… he was falling._

Cas bolted upright in bed…his loud breathing echoing off the stone walls as Dean's screams had a moment ago in his dream. Cas looked around the Panic Room and found it empty and dark, the only light coming from the digital clock on the nightstand, showing 3:06 AM in blood red numbers.

Cas was sleeping in the Panic Room because the others had said it was best. After Crystal and Cas had come back inside the night before, Cas told Sam, Dean and Bobby about Meg finding him in the bar. No one knows how she knew he was in New York… but she was there… after about an hour, Cas was told it would be safer for him to stay in the Panic Room, since the bad guys now know he's alive. Cas protested… he hated the basement… but after a while, he gave in and slept in the Panic Room.

He slowly stood up and walked over to the door that he left cracked open the night before, he pushed the door completely open until it hit the wall behind it with a loud metallic clank. He sighed out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he saw that the basement was also empty…

He walked slowly up the stairs and into Bobby's dark kitchen. He pulled a glass out of one of the cupboards and moved to the sink to get water. His hands were slightly shaky from the nightmare, he tried to steady them… there's no reason to shake… it's not like he's going to Hell again anytime soon... He'd have to die first. But he couldn't help it… what he saw terrified him.

Cas leaned back against the counter, wrapped both hands around the glass and stared out at the darkness of the kitchen without really seeing it. Just 4 days ago he'd been a semi-normal kid who was just trying to get by… it didn't feel like 4 days…

So much had happened… he's learned so much. Most things from the past were still fuzzy… it was too much information to be taken in at once for his human brain. Over the next few weeks, he knew the headaches and the nightmares would be worse… but there's no point in fixating on that now…

He thought back to his grace still sitting down in the panic room… the nightmares and headaches wouldn't happen if he was an angel… it'd be simple… just break the vial containing his grace… But he couldn't. Being an angel sucks… but while he's still a weak human, everyone is in danger… Crystal was already hurt by that Demon Bitch. Next time she could die…

He let Crystal be taken and used as a weapon against him and he hadn't been strong enough to do anything about it… he couldn't let that happen again. But if he was an angel… he wouldn't die at a ripe old age. He'd stay young… while he watched Crystal and Dean and Sam and everyone die around him…

He thought back to Emily. She basically saved his life… and now he'll most likely never see her again.

A yell interrupted his thoughts and caused him to jump and spill the water on the floor… but that doesn't matter. Cas quickly sat the glass down on the counter and rushed to the doorway of the living room to peer inside. Sam was asleep on the couch and appeared to be having a nightmare. He was yelling again and Cas was about to run in and wake him up when the light flicked on and Cas stepped back into the shadow of the kitchen, unseen by whoever turned on the light.

"Sam! Wake up!" Bobby shook Sam and he snapped awake… loud breath filled the room as Sam registered what was going on…

Cas heard him say, "Bobby? What happened?"

Bobby sighed and said, "Just a nightmare, Kid."

"I thought I was back in the cage…" Sam's voice wavered… Cas dared to inch into the light to see what was happening… Sam was sitting on the couch under a blanket, looking wildly around the room and was still breathing pretty heavily; Bobby was just sitting on the opposite end of the couch in a ratty old bath robe, staring at Sam, worry creasing his face.

Sam suddenly stopped moving and looked at Bobby. "It's going to get worse, isn't it?"

Bobby sighed again and got up; going over to his desk and pulling out a large bottle of amber liquid… he poured them both a glass of alcohol and held one out to Sam. "You know what happened with Dean… It gets better if you talk about it…"

Sam drained his glass in one gulp and said, "Yeah…" but said nothing else. Cas moved away from the door… he pulled out a chair from the small table and sat down. He leaned back and remembers back to when… what was her name… Ellen and he sat there not long ago and got drunk… that thought almost made him smile… he looked out the tiny window at the moon… Before he could think, the light in the living room flicked out.

Bobby walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Cas just sitting alone in the dark. "What are you doing?" he asked, moving to sit on the other chair… the same one Ellen sat in…

Cas looked up at the older man and sighed, "I woke up, got water, and now I'm sitting." He gestured over his shoulder to where the mostly full glass of water still sat.

Bobby stared at him for a moment before he said, "listen-"

But Cas interrupted him, "It's all my fault."

Bobby sighed and said, "Cas-"

Cas interrupted again. "Dean was only in Hell, Bobby… Sam was in the Cage with Michael and Lucifer! That's not going to get any better with talking. He was just fine with that damn wall in his head." Bobby opened his mouth to speak but Cas wouldn't let him. "But then I just decided to take out the one thing that was going to keep him sane!" Cas fought to control his temper… his voice had risen to almost a yell and he took a deep breath. He smiled darkly… "And it's all my fault…" he leaned back on the chair. "There's nothing I can do to help him in any way."

Bobby stayed silent for a moment before he spoke, "You were a different person."

Cas scoffed and said, "That doesn't matter. I still caused that." He pointed to the living room where Sam had hopefully gone back to sleep.

"Listen." Bobby said, "There's nothing you can do now. You weren't in your right mind… its better for you if you forgive yourself and be there for Sam."

Cas sighed, knowing Bobby wouldn't stop trying to convince Cas it wasn't his fault, even though he knew it was… so he smiled and said, "Thanks, Bobby." He got up and said, "I think I'll go back to sleep now." And he left the room.

He slowly walked back to the Panic Room… lost in thoughts of how to fix his mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Again: Sorry this took so long… I'm hoping the next one won't take nearly the three-four months this did. :(<strong>

**Please Review because they make me happy and I need a big dose of happy right now.**


	14. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**A/N: well… I have no words. 6 months. That's a long time to wait. I'm sorry. From now on, I have a schedule. A fixed schedule that I will write my chapters on, so this (hopefully) will be updated every Tuesday… Fingers crossed.**

**Thanks to: angeleyenc and ToxicSweetHeart for their reviews. :) and to Mrs. Dr. Robert Chase for sticking with me throughout these long months.**

**I've completely changed the direction I wanted this story to go… complete 180 flip. So, I've changed the name to go with the new direction. Now it's called Destiny.**

**Second piece of news, this story itself will only have about… 3 or 4 more chapters… then there's a sequel. So: this is what I'm asking all of you: should I make the new sequel its own story, or should I add the chapters of that to this? I think I want to add the chapters to this, because that's what I prefer to read. But I'm not my readers…**

**I plan (PLAN) to update once a week, but seeing as I just registered for college classes, I can't make any guarantees…**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Destiny<span>**

**Chapter 14**

_Blood._

_Blood, gore and screaming. Death was all around him._

_It was dark, but the piles of fire all around gave off plenty of light. A single gas station sat in the corner of the intersection where Cas stood, and the hollowed out remains of an old diner sat opposite from that._

_The 2 buildings on the other corners were too burned to recognize._

_In the middle of the smoking buildings stood a man, tall and proud with a small smirk on his face as he watched the town burn. Despite all the dirt and grime in the air, his suit was spotless and wrinkle free._

_Cas stood just as still at the other end of the road, staring at the man. He seemed so familiar… but he couldn't remember from where… when Cas caught the man's eye, his face changed. Into something twisted and dark… long teeth that could only be described as fangs circled the wide mouth and a long, snake like tongue slipped out. With a screech the fire went out and darkness surrounded them._

Cas' eyes snapped open and he saw he was back in the panic room… he slowly sat up, thinking about that dream. It couldn't have been a memory… it didn't _feel _like a memory. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees. Twisting his fingers together and resting his chin on them, he looked around the room, thinking of what that dream could possibly be…

His eyes caught on his bag by the door and his hand itched to draw what he saw. He got his paper and a pencil and began to work on the monster from his dream.

* * *

><p>Cas stormed up the stairs to the main floor of Bobby's house, he saw the brothers watching what appeared to be the news with Crystal curled on the chair by the window with her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.<p>

Cas tapped Dean on the shoulder and held up the drawing. It was rough… not perfect… but it showed the _thing_ in ok detail to make it recognizable. "What is it?" he asked, quietly so he wouldn't wake Crystal.

Dean stared at the picture for a few moments, deep in thought. Cas turned to Sam and gestured to the picture. After a few moments, they both shrugged, not saying anything so Crystal would stay asleep. "Where's Bobby?" Cas whispered, folding the picture.

Sam pointed out the door and Cas rushed outside, ignoring the stabs of gravel on his bare feet. He stared around, looking for Bobby and found him under the hood of a car. Cas ran to him and said, "Bobby." The older man looked up, concerned. Cas unfolded the picture and asked, "What is this?" Bobby came over and took the picture from Cas and carefully studied it.

"Where'd ya see this?" he asked, looking at Cas briefly before looking back at the picture.

"I had a dream." Cas said, worried for a moment… whenever he told anyone about these kind of dreams he was either called crazy or hit… but that hadn't been since he took off.

Cas smiled as Bobby walked back into the house, taking his dream seriously. "I don't know what it is." Bobby said, sitting at the old desk by the fire. "But if it exists I'll find it."

And for hours, Cas, Dean, Sam and Bobby poured over the old books, and Crystal helped when she woke up too, and all they had to show for it were headaches. Cas had his head laying on a massive book, his eyes sore from staring at the old pages for so long…

"What else did it do?" Dean asked for the thousandth time.

Cas sighed and sat up, running a hand through his shaggy hair, sighing. "All I know is, it looked normal until it turned into that" he gestured at the picture propped open on the table.

Dean was about to say more when the news that was left on caught Cas' attention. Something about a storm in Providence, Rhode Island… severe rain storms that aren't normal in this time of year… he shushed Dean and turned up the TV. Those storms almost sounded like an omen…

"This can wait." Cas said, folding the picture and slipping it into his pocket. "Let's check out what's going on in Providence, Rhode Island." He said, feeling restless from being inside the house for so long.

After a few moments of persuading, Cas got the brothers to agree to check out the storms in Rhode Island, and he told the brothers that either he was going along, or he'll hitch a ride there some other way… and who knows what kind of evil thing might pick him up. So they agreed to let him come along.

They had the impala all packed and ready to go, when Crystal came skipping through the door with a smile on her face. Cas went to meet her, "What are you doing?" he asked, taking her hand.

"I'm going with you." She stated, starting to walk to the car, but Cas held her hand more firmly, keeping her with him.

"No." Cas said, "You're not."

Crystal pulled her hand back and folded her arms across her chest. "And why not?" She asked.

Cas sighed and cast a glance over his shoulder where the brothers were waiting for him, he gently wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders and led her inside. She went relatively quietly and allowed herself to be sat on the couch.

"Crystal…" Cas started, trying to decide how to say what he was thinking. "You know I like you right?" Cas frowned at having to sound like a child… but he couldn't think of what else to say.

Crystal scoffed and said, "I should hope so." She stared at Cas while she sat straight up and tense, waiting for Cas to convince her to stay.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Cas said desperately. "It's too dangerous."

Crystal stared at the ground for a few moments, thinking over what he said. She finally huffed and fell back against the back of the couch, staring up at Cas. "Fine." She said with a frown. "I'll stay here." She sat up and gently touched Cas' cheek. "Be safe." She said, "And come back alive." She leaned forward and gently connected their lips, hesitating there for a moment, praying he'd be careful.

Cas smiled at her when she pulled away. "I'll be careful."

And with that, Crystal was left alone with Bobby and her worry. The sun was sinking below the horizon when Crystal called to Bobby that she was going out. She was gone before Bobby could ask where she was going.

She drove to the store to get the supplies she'd need. She got 6 balls of light blue yarn that she thought would bring out Cas' eyes, and a single long pair of thin purple knitting needles.

* * *

><p>Cas wished that he could sleep during car rides… he used to be able too, but some time along the way, he'd lost that ability…<p>

The loud music blasting through the speakers didn't help matters…

But none of that really mattered. Cas had this… feeling.

A feeling like something bad was going to happen… he didn't share this feeling with the brothers currently bickering in the front seat… no need to worry them with what was probably nothing…

This feeling got worse as they got closer to Providence… and Cas was practically bouncing in his seat when they finally parked and got out of the car to go into the warehouse…

They all figured since they were here, they might as well check this place out in case something bad was going on.

They walked through the halls quietly, on alert, looking for anything out of the ordinary. But after nearly an hour of running through the place with a fine tooth comb, the brothers came up with nothing. They had set up in the room the old ritual was supposed to happen in, but nothing was wrong.

Cas still had that funny feeling…. As the brothers talked about what might be causing the freak storms, Cas wandered out of the room. He followed a maze of hallways without really paying any attention to where he was going.

After a moment, he stopped.

Cas didn't know what made him stop… it seemed that his feet stopped of their own accord. He looked around and saw a small door to his left. Frowning, he pulled it open, there was nothing out of the ordinary… stacked dusty white sheets and towels.

At about shoulder height, Cas saw a ring with no dust in the middle of the shelf. He reached out his fingers and gently touched the ring… there should be something important here… but he couldn't remember what…

The more he tried to remember whatever was here, the more the fact fluttered away… Like trying to grab mist.

Cas didn't know how long he stood there, with his hand on the ring… but suddenly flashes of memory erupted in his vision. A jar of deep red liquid that could only be blood was in his hand and carefully placed in the closet.

Cas opened his eyes and his mouth fell open in horror. What had he done? Where was the blood now? Cas' breath shuddered and he heard his name being called from down the hall… they must have just noticed he was gone. "I'm here." Cas called to the brothers, frowning at them as they rushed to him. "We have a problem." Cas said seriously.

Dean and Sam stopped about 10 feet from Cas.

"Cas?" Sam said as more of a question, looking at Cas' worried expression with concern.

"What did you do?" Dean asked in a deep angry voice, frowning at Cas.

Cas took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, "I.. I may have… hiddenawaysomepurgatoryblood." He finished in a mumble… looking at the ground in shame.

Dean took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "I didn't quite catch that." He said, sounding very angry.

Cas bit his lip, without looking up from the ground, "I hid Purgatory blood in case I needed it."

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Dean yelled, gesturing angrily as soon as the last word left Cas' lips.

Instinct taking over, Cas flinched and took a step back from Dean. But he squared his shoulders and said, "I thought I might need it!" he replied with intensity.

"For what?" Dean yelled, making Cas flinch back again, "Do you have any idea how idiotic—"

"Dean." Sam interrupted, making Dean stop yelling. He looked from Sam to Cas and back again. With an angry huff, Dean said, "We need more information." And he stormed past Cas, bumping into him on the way.

"Dean wait…" Cas said quietly… but Dean continued down the stairs and out of the room. Cas looked down at the floor with a frown.

Sam slowly walked beside Cas, putting a hand on his shoulder, causing Cas to look up and return the small smile Sam gave him, before Sam walked after his brother, leaving Cas alone in the dark hall.

* * *

><p><strong>So… My 18th Birthday is on the 7<strong>**th of august****. I want reviews for my birthday. K… thanks, Bye! Hopefully see y'all next week! So pretty please give me a good b-day and review on this a ton of times :)**


	15. Something Wicked

**It's My birthday! I'm an adult. Be afraid.**

**I want reviews. K? thanks.**

**Thanks to: angeleync, eilinel09, and refugeofthemind for everything. Thanks to Mrs. Dr. Robert chase for being an awesome beta :)**

**I hope you enjoy the next piece in my Creative Mind Puzzle**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Destiny<span>**

**Chapter 15 Something Wicked**

The brothers had decided to set up shop in the warehouse. May as well make sure nothing is happening there, and you don't have to deal with getting a hotel room for 5 people. Bobby and Crystal were on their way after Sam had called them down to find Cas…

Cas heard all this, but he was nowhere in sight of the brothers.

He sat under the beautiful early morning sky on the roof, directly above where the brothers were in the parking lot. They talk much louder than they think they do, so it was no problem hearing them from up there… Cas stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned his head back on the wall and stared up at the sky as he listened to Dean complain about him while Sam was trying to calm him down…

At some points in the conversation, it almost seemed like Sam was defending what Cas had done… he said he was a different person then… Cas was thankful for what Sam was trying, but he knew it was useless. Dean was stubborn as a mule and he didn't forgive easily. Cas sighed and closed his eyes as the sun gradually illuminated the darkness around him.

He felt the air shift around him. He opened his eyes and frowned at Meg standing in front of him with a smile on her face. "Howdy, Clarence," she said, still smiling.

Cas glared at her and stood up and walked past her to the pile of hunting stuff he brought into the building last night and picked up the gun. He heard her walking after him, but before she could get even close to him, he pointed the gun at her and racked the slide,"What do you want?" he asked flatly.

Meg clicked her tongue and said, "Is that any way to greet me?" she asked sweetly. She looked down at the gun in Cas' hands, "Upgrade?" she asked smiling.

Cas said nothing. He was silently weighing the options in his mind of whether or not to shoot her, but a particularly loud argument from the parking lot made Meg turn to the direction of the noise. She turned back to Cas with an evil grin on her face. "They find out your dirty little secret?"

Cas glared at her and said nothing… She must have hung around unseen and listened to their conversation. Meg tilted her head to the side and her eyebrows rose halfway up her forehead, "Cat got your tongue, Clarence?"

"What do you want, Meg?" he asked, the point of the gun never wavering from her heart.

She smirked. "Right to business." She said, "I like it…" she waited for Cas to say something, but when he didn't she said, "fine. The Wanna-Be God has found your little stash." Cas clenched his teeth together and said nothing. "So anytime now, he'll be here for all the power."

She paused to see if Cas would get what she was trying to say, he did of course, he wasn't stupid, he's not going to make any deal with her. She was about to speak again, he interrupted her "Go to hell, Demon Bitch."

She clicked her tongue again and said, "Now now, Clarence, don't be rude." She smirked and she lowered her voice, leaning towards him, "Didn't your parents teach you better?" He raised the gun to point at her head, he had his finger on the trigger and she was gone.

He lowered the gun slightly and looked around for her. "You should be thankful I'm not Crowley." A voice from behind him said. He whipped around and pointed the gun at her again. She was leaning on the wall near the door with a grin on her face. "He's probably a little peeved at you for betraying him…" He was about to pull the trigger, but she disappeared again, this time Cas knew she wouldn't be back.

Cas frowned and sat the gun back on top of the pile of hunters' things and heard the sound of a car driving towards the building. He walked to the edge of the building and peered down the wall to see an old faded blue truck and Bobby and Crystal step out of the vehicle.

He smiled at the sight of her, but stayed on the roof… it's better to stay up here till Dean calms down enough to just ignore his existence. He placed his elbows on the wall and leaned over to watch them. Crystal waited about 3 seconds before she asked where Cas was. He saw Dean and Sam shrug and she tilted her head back and looked around at the treetops and roofs around the building. She locked eyes with Cas and her face split into a brilliant smile and she walked away from the boys without a word.

Cas smiled and leaned against the wall by the door where Meg had been earlier, waiting for her. After a few moments of her trying to find her way, she burst through the door and stepped past where Cas was standing. He smiled and closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How was your trip?" he asked. It was a long drive, even with Bobby's crazy fast driving.

She jumped then leaned back against him. She smiled and said, "It was long…" she turned towards him, stepping back only enough to look at him without them bumping noses, "Bobby told me about… about the stolen blood…" she frowned and touched his face. "Are you ok?" she asked. Cas nodded and she said, "They have the start of a plan." She said, giving Cas a peck on the cheek before taking his hand and leading them away. Cas had to stop her, to pick up the hunting stuff. She frowned at the gun and looked at Cas disapprovingly. Cas shrugged, but said nothing as he carried it down the stairs to outside…

Cas hesitated for just a second before they got to the doors, but Crystal tugged him forward and said, "Wait till you hear this stupid plan they have cooked up." She said, opening the door.

Turns out their plan was truly idiotic. The brothers and Bobby have decided to summon Crowley and 'interrogate' him… and make sure he's not easily found for when Raphael comes looking for him.

Cas tried several times to convince them not to do something so incredibly stupid, but they wouldn't listen to him. Every time he started to argue with their plan, Dean would say it was all his fault they need him anyway, and if he has a better plan say it. If not shut up and listen.

So Cas could only stand by and watch as they all got the ritual together and set up their 'trap' which wouldn't work even a little bit… but he didn't have another plan. So he stayed quiet.

They decided to wait till night to summon Crowley. They all needed rest before they even tried to do anything else for the day.

* * *

><p>They had moved to a new empty building on the outskirts of the other side of town and it was time to summon Crowley… Even though Cas knew it was a bad idea, he was there, pacing back and forth with his arms crossed, waiting for the demon to show up.<p>

It didn't take nearly as long as Cas thought it would for Crowley to show up in the demon trap. He didn't even bring a hellhound with him, which was surprising. "Hello…" he said, "Need something?"

"Where's Raphael?" Dean said bitterly.

"How should I know?" Crowley said, putting one of his hands in his pocket.

"I don't trust him." Cas said bluntly. The demon turned in the direction of Cas' voice, seeing him for the first time.

Crowley laughed and said, "Well look who we've got here. Castiel." He turned to the brothers and laughed looking back at the former angel, "Don't you look…" he hesitated, looking for the right word "Young?"

Cas scoffed and said, "I'd say 'it's been to long' or 'good to see you' but I'd be lying."

Crowley laughed again and turned back to the brothers, "He's funnier now…"

Cas moved to stand by Sam. "Where's Raphael?" he asked, glaring at the demon trapped in front of them.

"What makes you think I know?" Crowley said.

Cas huffed and turned to Sam, "Can't we just kill him?" Sam looked at him and said, "He's not going to tell us anything."

"Well a certain Angel hell bent on ending the world may have contacted me…" He said, dangling the fishhook in front of the group, waiting for them to take the bait.

But that moment never came.

Cas was thrown into the wall and his vision swam in and out from the probable concussion whoever just threw him into the wall gave him. He tried to see who it was… and wasn't really surprised when he saw Raphael winning the fight between the brothers, who were unprepared for an angel surprise attack.

Within half a minute both of them were knocked out and lying lifelessly on the floor. Cas tried to stand, but the world spun and he leaned against it, trying to stop Raphael from destroying the red circle of symbols on the floor.

But he was too weak… he felt blood dripping down his face and start to obscure his vision, he fell to the ground…

Raphael walked over to him and wrapped a hand around his throat, lifting him into the air and choking him. There was nothing he could do, after all, he was only a human.

Darkness was eating at the edge of his sight and his lungs burned with the need of oxygen when a voice that sounded much quieter than it should have spoke up, "We don't really have time for this."

Raphael's hand held on for a few more seconds before Cas fell to the floor and gasped for air, lying on the floor. He looked up at Crowley and Raphael who were looking down at him. "I'll be back" Raphael said and disappeared with Crowley in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>It's my Birthday. I want reviews. K? Thanks :)<strong>


End file.
